


Babysitting Brizzy

by arnoldmcguire335



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Babysitting, Comedy, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arnoldmcguire335/pseuds/arnoldmcguire335
Summary: Anna Brisbin has been called by Miranda Sings herself, Colleen Ballinger, to babysit Flynn. But why her, and why was she brought up to babysit Colleen's little one? Luckily Brizzy have friends over to help her learn how to take care of one. Based on an idea that popped up in my head. Will have guest Youtubers she have collaborated with before!





	Babysitting Brizzy

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea after watching the video where Colleen and her son Flynn try out the baby products that she bought from Amazon and I was squeeing so much it became my only reason to watch Colleen's other vids with him- because of Flynn. He's a baby, of course you'll watch her content for the baby! But I also decided to combine it with Brizzy Voices, because I have a crush on her for some reason. So... Enjoy my first Youtuber fic!

Brizzy just finished her recent video with Tessa Netting and she can't wait to do another one, but of course she was busy for the last few weeks due to having many things that happened to her, especially since she was away from home for weeks due to being in Japan for a Detective Pikachu promotion. Feeling a bit tired she ends up sleeping because there was so much more to do, but she really felt tired and needed to call it a day for now.

An hour later, someone was ringing her doorbell, and she had to get up to see it.

"I wonder who's ringing me up? I hope Tessa didn't forget anything, or maybe Brian (Hull) is visiting... Whoever it is I gotta answer it."

As she got to the door and opened it, she's shocked to see Miranda Sings herself, Colleen Ballinger, and her son Flynn in tow.

"Are you Brizzy Voices?"

"Yes, yes I am... Oh my gosh, You're Colleen Ballinger!"

"Yes I am! I did see your video that you impersonated my character. That was spot on!" ([Video here.](https://youtu.be/nAyoPm01XFA?t=218))

"Thank you for the compliment, but I have to wonder, what brings you here?"

"Well I forgot to mention this. This is my newborn Flynn, he's 4 months old, and I think you haven't met him yet."

"Oh he's so cute! He's so adorable! He's so fluffy I'm gonna die!"

"Did you just bring up a quote from Despicable me just to say that last part?"

"Yeah, I did, but it's a baby! Of course I'll end up going there!"

"OK not to hurry you up but the reason I asked you is because I have to go for a few days. I know it's kind of a last minute idea for me to ask a fellow Youtuber to do babysitting duty but I do have to mention my family is out of town too and so is my sister so I can't ask them ahead of time. But you looked like a good candidate. Also like I mentioned awhile ago I approve of your impression of me so why not, maybe you have the chops to take care of a kid."

"I haven't babysat anyone else before. Are you sure you can trust me to take care of Flynn for a few days, let alone months?"

"Flynn's a baby. What could go wrong? Well, other than that B-plot in Fuller house where Ramona's attempt to babysit Tommy didn't go well the first time."

"Well... I do have other things in mind but I'll do it. Besides I could learn along the way. What's the worst that can happen Colleen?"

"Good! I'll leave him in your care. I'll expect him to love you like I do to him. Babies can adapt to you, even though you never babysat at all. Good luck Anna!"

"Um OK Colleen. I'm guessing you watched my video where I mentioned my real name."

"Of course I did. I would have called you Princess Anna Brisbin of Arendelle if I wanted to."

"I'm flattered, but I'll do my best. Hopefully it get it all right and done it all good when you return."

"OK, I have also brought the essentials that you'll need to take care of my little one."

"...But you didn't bring any with him."

"Funny you say that..."

All of a sudden, A huge drop happened that shook outside, and she was shocked that a giant PODS storage box showed up in her backyard. Colleen knew that she wasn't ready to take on the idea of babysitting but she really channeled her Miranda Sings energy in that case, and she asked Brizzy to come with her to the said box. Inside the PODS box was a plethora of baby supplies and an area full of decors for Flynn. Colleen explained to Brizzy that the part full of baby decors was because Flynn loved the elephant that was a decor in their house so she had some brought up too for this case.

"Um, thanks for letting me know, but is it overkill that you brought a big PODS box over to my place just for a few months? The idea is exaggerating."

"Let's say I'm just crazy prepared. I also have my notes on what to do with him properly- that's also in the PODS box next to the supplies- because I know you haven't taken care of a baby yet, considering your age..."

"I'm almost 30."

"I know, but there's always a first time for everything. Thus it's better to be ready in case."

"Thanks Colleen, I'll do my best and hopefully he'll learn to like and love me too."

Colleen then gave Flynn over to Brizzy and they said their goodbyes with Colleen saying her last words to Flynn before she leaves.

"Flynn, I love you so much, mommy wants you to be a good strong boy for Brizzy, OK? Mommy will be back in a few months. Be a good boy for Brizzy!"

She kissed Flynn in the forehead and they bade their goodbyes, as Colleen's husband has been waiting for awhile stating they will be late to catch the plane. With all said and done the couple finally left and Brizzy waved at them goodbye. Now that they left, Brizzy is wondering how she'll be able to take care of Flynn. Funny enough Brizzy's first idea to learn was not to check the notebook Colleen gave Brizzy, but through watching Colleen's videos of her with Flynn so she'd get an idea of how to take care of him through experience from her and by learning how Colleen handled it all throughout Flynn's first few months of being alive.

Sensing Flynn getting fussy, Brizzy then bounced him until he was getting sleepy in which case she had prepared his blanket and other items from the decor items in the PODS storage box, knowing that lying him down on her Ravenclaw- themed bed was not a good idea as he was still small and might be sensitive to some cloths.

After that she left him for awhile and closed the door in case Remus goes inside her room and end up waking Flynn.

At that point she went outside for awhile but she saw Tessa coming to see her.

"What brings you back here Tessa?"

"Just visiting. Also what's with the big PODS storage box in your yard?"

"Long story. Anyway come on. Maybe I can explain why I had it in the first place."

As they got inside and later went to her bedroom, Tessa almost squeed with delight of seeing a baby, but then went serious and had her lower her voice as Flynn was asleep.

"Anna, don't tell me you got pregnant and you got a baby after? You didn't tell me you got knocked up!"

"No Tessa, this is where I have to explain the big PODS box outside. Colleen asked me to babysit her son Flynn for a few months because she's off to a comedy tour as Miranda Sings."

"You mean THE Colleen Ballinger?! She was here awhile ago?! Why didn't you tell me? I would have went to see her!"

"Yeah I could have told you but it went too fast to even let you know. I'm surprised she even picked me to babysit, even though I haven't done it before."

"Well I say I can help. If anything we can even ask Brian Hull, Andre Meadows, just about anyone, really."

"Not right now. I want to learn and master taking care of a baby. But I appreciate your offer Tessa."

"This is a serious new thing for you Anna, a noble mission! I'll go help you. Besides, I'm engaged now, might as well learn early too, in case we have a kid someday."

"Thanks so much Tessa, you're a great friend!"

"Hey, what are friends for? Us Ravenclaws stick together no matter what."

With that in mind, Brizzy started to go through the notes that Colleen left her. Once Flynn woke up and started crying due to a soiled diaper she began her first step in taking care of a baby with Tessa helping her at the same time. That was the first thing the two young ladies learned that day.

_I maybe reaching my 30's soon, but I'll do my best to master being a babysitter!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK Some shout-out notes:  
> 1\. "I would have called you Princess Anna Brisbin of Arendelle if I wanted to."- Frozen. Also I tend to call my friend from Virginia this too (as she's also named Anna).  
> 2\. "This is a serious new thing for you Anna, a noble mission! I'll go help you."- Based on Fix-It-Felix's line from "Ralph Breaks the Internet" after He finds out that Ralph is going to the internet to find the part so they can get it for Litwak's arcade.
> 
> Hopefully I did my first Youtuber fanfic right... See you next deculture!


End file.
